Parts/Variants
Parts are a feature in Bad Piggies. Parts can be obtained from crates, and also from the Scrap Machine. Parts come in 1-star, 2-star, and 3-star tiers. Higher tiers cost more scrap from the machine, and are rarer to get in crates. Some crates have a guaranteed chance to get a part, which can be of a given tier. Additionally, after every part is gathered, the scrap machine will unlock new extra-expensive alien parts that have special features or abilities. There are 3 Easter egg parts that can only be collected by tapping on things hidden around the game. There's a menu that can be opened on any level. By default, it shows all of the variants for all of the items you have in that level. If you press the expand button in the bottom right corner, it expands the menu to show all of the parts in-game. In the parts menu, if you tap on a part you have, the item that it is a part for will change to look like that. This is so you can customize what your vehicle, the pig, and whatever you build looks like. When a part is equipped for the first time, a small amount of XP is gained. In Cake Race In the Cake Race gamemode, the King Pig will feature a random 1, 2, or 3-star part. If that part is equipped during the race, the player will earn a 15% bonus in score. It isn't always a part that the player has, and won't be any of the Alien or Easter egg ones. It can also be the default. If that item isn’t in the level, then it is added. Parts that affect function Most parts don’t do anything except affect how the item looks visually. Some parts, however, have a small extra feature. Some parts also effect the collision box slightly, too. * The metal box has a 2-star variant that emits some light around it, more than that of the pig or statue. It doesn’t have to be powered for this to work, and it can’t be turned on and off. * The pig has a zombie variant that has the voice lowered and raspier, a ninja variant that makes no noise, and a robot variant that makes the voice higher and metallic, and the expression doesn’t change except for the eyes, which turn red when you hit a wall. * The pig’s 1-star Christmas variant makes a bell-like sound when equipped. Interestingly, the King Pig’s Christmas variant doesn’t do this. * The bellows has a 3-star Whoopee cushion part that makes a flatulence sound when used. It appears to not have a mount in its item version. * One of the single sandbag’s 3-star parts is a tombstone, which is one of the heaviest items in the game. The other sandbags don’t have this part. * The Lamp Light’s 1-star variant can’t be turned off, its 2-star variant has a flickering effect added around the edges, and its 3-star variant has a huge range of light. * The balloons have a ghost variant that, when popped, plays a ghostly sound. The ghost balloons are supposed to have different faces in the 2 and 3-balloon bunches, but only one face appears. * The TNT’s second 3-star variant, a pumpkin, makes a bunch of candy particles when detonated. One of the particles is seen, sized upwards, as a decorational object in Tusk ‘til Dawn. Easter Eggs There are 3 Easter Egg parts, as mentioned above. The items you have to tap on to collect them are well hidden in various places around the game. They don't have to be collected in any order, and if they are uncollected, they won't appear on the parts menu and won't be necessary for having all of the parts, since the icon will not appear. They are all collected by tapping on them a few times. The list of Easter Egg parts that have been found are as follows. * One part is a part for the pig. When equipped, the pig will wear a white top hat, golden glasses, and have a small tuft earring on one ear. His snout will also turn gold. This part is collected by tapping on a small gold bottle found left of the playing field in Find the Statues. * The next secret part is one for the Egg. It appears as a pineapple. It can be found in The Road to El Porkado, high above the beginning area. * The next secret part is a part for the Pumpkin With Candy. It appears as a blobfish, similar to a viral image of a blobfish. It is collected in the main menu, near the bottom of the screen but above the water. For the page on Easter Eggs, go here. Alien parts Some parts have an alien variant. These cost much more scrap, emit small green or blue particles, and have a special feature or quality added. For example, the pig’s alien variant floats upwards, the small wheel can be powered, and the electric engine is incredibly strong. When equipped, alien parts play a weird sound effect. There are 15 of these. For the full alien parts article, go here. Parts with similar styles Some parts have a style that is shared by other parts. This makes it so if you use all similar parts at once, they share a color or design. For example, some parts have a bronze or steampunk theme, and some other parts are bone themed. Using corresponding parts doesn't give you a boost or award. They aren't always in the same tier. Trivia * In all Tusk 'til Dawn levels, a mask is added over the player, even if they are already wearing a part. This is because parts were added after Tusk 'til Dawn. * The item with the most parts for it is Ross, with 18 parts (20 counting the default and alien ones.) The item with the fewest is the Pumpkin with Candy, which only has a single 1-star blobfish part, which is an Easter egg. Not counting Easter egg parts, it is the Head Light, which only has 3. * The Cake Race-exclusive Dynamite item is the only item to not have any parts for it. :( * For all wheels, if placed sideways or upside down, the part of the wheel that turns will be rotated when the game starts to face the direction it faces in its icon.